


Angry sex with Adam Sackler

by asnackdriver



Category: adam sackler - Fandom
Genre: Angry Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 10:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asnackdriver/pseuds/asnackdriver
Summary: You get angry with Sackler and end up angry fucking because of something stupid he said





	Angry sex with Adam Sackler

About five minutes ago, your roommate Adam walked in and overheard you talking with a work friend that was over for drinks. He made some tasteless remark and that’s what lead you here…

You’re both in separate rooms yelling at each other, neither of you are really paying attention to what the other is saying until one of you steps into the living area to emphasize a point.

This continues for a couple of minutes until you hear him say “Is this because your friend wants to fuck me?” The smugness in his voice made your blood boil as you marched to face off with him in the kitchen.

You’re standing on your toes to try and get into his face “So, you’re going to try and turn this around on me and act like I’m jealous just because you were a dumb ass and pissed me off?!”

He suddenly picks you up and starts kissing you as he sets you on the table.

You’re even more pissed now but, your lips betray you as they greet his with greedy strings of saliva.

“You fucking asshole, what are y….” He pulls your hips toward him and drags your pants and underwear off. He’s immediately on his knees and rams his tongue straight into your pussy.

You moan and catch yourself. “Dammit Sackler…mmhmm fuck…” You arch your back as he slides a finger in and sucks your clit.

You feel him grin against your slit and it stokes your anger once again. You grab a fist full of hair and yank to get him off of you. He flips you over on the table and pulls his pants to his knees, jerking his cock a few times till it’s rock hard.

“You’re so fucking hot when you’re angry.” He’s lining up with your entrance.

You try to roll over and crawl off the table as you cuss him out but you’re stopped when his cock slams into you.

Holy shit he’s enormous. One of his hands is digging into your hip as his other pulls at your hair. His thrusts are deep and jarring, almost taking your breath with each one.

Hearing your own moans intermixed with the wet slapping of skin spurs you to tell him off again.

“What is this, one of your sick twisted games…” He growls as his hips speed up and slam against your front wall. You can hear him chuckle as your cunt starts to weep around his cock, dripping down your legs and squelching with each thrust.

“You…fucking…love…it…” He emphasizes each word with a snap of his hips.

He smacks your ass hard. You moan loudly “Mmmmotherfucker!” A hard slap to the other cheek and you feel yourself clamp down around him.

You hear another self satisfied chuckle between his heavy ragged breaths. “Play with your clit.”

You try and turn around but he pushes your face flush against the table. “Y/N, I said play with your clit.”

Your pride is still trying to bite back at him. “I bet you’d like that asshole!” You feel another smack to your ass before he pulls your head up by your chin.

Adam pinches one of your nipples with his fingers, his cock is nudging in over your front wall and dragging out over it.

“Listen kid, I’m about to cum and blow my load all over your ass. So, if you wanna cum, you’re gonna play with your clit.”

You struggle to reach in front of you to rub at yourself. Adam lifts you up and holds you against his chest to give you room. This new position has you weak at the knees while your body screams for release.

It only takes a few strokes from your finger and the world slips away. Adam felt you clamp down and he’s pounding up into you like an animal.

As soon as you feel yourself start to come down, he’s pushed you back down onto the table and pulled out of you. “Fuck, I’m going cum all over that cute ass of yours.”

In your daze of pleasure you hear the wet smacking sounds as he strokes himself, his low groans, and you feel the warm cum as it lands in stripes across your ass. 

You lie there for a moment, panting and trying to make sense of what just happened. Until you hear his footsteps and feel his strong hand as it wipes you clean with a kitchen towel.

You turn and look at the towel in his hand. “Did you seriously just ruin my good hand towel you asshole?!” He chuckles and pats your ass as he walks off, leaving the towel on the table next to you.


End file.
